Sappra
Sappra is leeched character to her supposed Alternate Timeline. Before becoming a character, she was originally a code existing in the Creator Simulator, a world outside of the Multiverse where AUs (umbrella terminology) are under the process of being produced and the ideas are constructing the codes of the inhabitants. Origins: "Sappra" is her name in reference to her code-based form. As a code-based anatomy, Sappra's form can't thrive in the multiverse as an outcode's or AU character's can. Therefore, a new place (the Creator Simulator) was formed for such anatomies. Set to a destined Alternate Timeline as a follow-up for a previous AU, Sappra looked forward to the story development and the auction, as this was evident in her frequent conversations. Within the Simulator, Sappra made friends and evolved on a code level. She eventually started dating one of her three friends, Rohan, and awaited their auctions as well. Though, all of them being formed during a time when inspiration wasn't as hot, she lost two of her friends. Left with only Rohan, she grew depressed. As the inspiration was declining, so was the lack of creativity. The Simulator was under process of being moved back into the Multiverse, but when a wave of cringe AU's, cliche AU's, and repetitive AU's flooded the Simulator as the AU's with potential were abandoned/deleted, the Simulator became a target for the Destroyers. The ringleader for the Comrades and the ringleader for the Destroyers went through a time period of unrest, which put the Simulator ''at risk of change, collapse, and even deletion by wandering ''Destroyers. When her AT was put on auction (public display), Sappra initially thought that she would depart into the Multiverse as her other occupants had. However, her code had been uprooted from the story at the last minute because of the negative impact of her depression, making her a decaying outcode with no story and purpose. As her code decayed as quickly as her physique, she became a disfigured entity. With hopes of dying, she was approached by a neighborhood Destroyer who threatened her survival. Upon her reaction to the threat, the Destroyer made a deal with her, and she was shown the basics of code manipulation. With such knowledge, she was able to leech her code to her AT's story with compromise to most of her memory, and she took on human form as a hidden scientist. Personality: Sappra doesn't really have a set identity in her personality, as she is a code-based entity. Code-based entities of the Simulator were often automatically programmed with a personality. However, this wasn't always certain. It was subject to change according to the creator's wishes: # An entity could be subject to remodeling to suit the creator's wishes. # As the AU's tone and setting changes, so do the characters associated. ## 'Ex. '''An entity could at first be very friendly, and welcoming. Their AU's (umbrella term) tone or setting gets changed to something grim. The entity thus becomes suitable to their AU's setting and tone, unless the creator makes edits to their personality. Therefore, the entity's personality in this case is set to a grim, unwelcoming state. # Entities are subject to feelings, despite their code being manipulated by their creators on a daily basis; however, they're code never changes for the better for the sake of boundaries of the creator's story. During a time period of stress, and entity's code can only be affected for the worse, and can alter their usage in the story. Often, they are deleted or replaced. # When an entity is deleted, their hopes of being re-added are slim, as they are usually replaced with someone better. Therefore, due to not having a story, they become a decaying outcode, and are subject to the one and only unwelcoming feeling: automatic depression. The decaying outcode is usually erased from the Multiverse, but wandering ''Destroyers had never been able to encounter and delete such an entity. Appearance: Sappra's code-based appearance consist's of the following: * A gradient-like body (black to a dark-indigo) * Green pants that comfortably overlap the stomach area above the waist (also cover the feet, kind of like a segmented onesie with no top) * A collar that covers the entire neck area, accompanied by an odd cape (cape part looks like tentacle-protrusions) * A green hat with strap across it's top * Gradient hair (variations of blues just as her eyes) * Marking on her cheek (her ID) * Green gloves Abilities/Weaknesses: TBA